Vehicles have been developed having a suspension system. Roads can have bumps or holes and when a vehicle travels over a bump or hole, the suspension system can dampen movement of a sprung mass of the vehicle which provides a smoother ride.
There are different types of suspension systems, such as for example, short-long arm suspension systems and multi-link strut suspension systems. The short-long arm suspension system utilizes an upper control arm disposed above, and shorter than, a lower control arm. The upper and lower control arms are coupled to a steering knuckle by an upper ball joint and a lower ball joint. The multi-link strut suspension system utilizes a single upper strut mount and a pair of lower links which are coupled to a steering knuckle by ball joints.